bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/Top 10 Things to Expect In Shadows Die Twice
A month ago, or something along those lines; The teaser trailer for From Software's new game released. All you know for sure is; Japan, and cables on a femur joint. I played Nioh and expect some mechanics from the 2016 game to be a part of S.D.T. Expect to come back here and be like, holy crap Zack is an oracle. Lets begin. I won't list death as a mechanic, that is already obvious without making it clear. 10. Weapon techniques These will liekly become a much larger factor. It fits perfectly, perhaps you will have to learn them by doing something fairly easy. Either way, this would be a good thing to add. 9. Tons of side quests Samurai in older Japan were like bodyguards or mercinary's, so this would make sense for you to be "hired" to assassinate some por sap or help push back some raiders from a village. This would be a great idea, so From Soft; add it because I am brilliant. the thought of being apart of a large NPC army fighting another one is awesome. You go from the big kid on the block, to a grunt among many. 8. Summoning arrow rain I could easily imagine blowing a horn and having a bunch of helpers shoot a volley of arrows on some boss or enemies. that would have to be appropriately balanced, but it would be fun to have sometimes. 7. Wielding different weapon combinations Example; Sword and sickle or something like that. We would go full Wolfenstein on our enemies and allow for interesting play styles. This would also cause a familiarity issue (maybe) but that would make it hard to find someone with the same techniques and tactics as you, more so than even Dark Souls iii. 6. Duels What if you had to best a samurai in a good old fashion duel to be able to summon him? Being able to summon would be dependent on earning it first. That would add a significant punish layer to the game. 5. Bonfire style healing items Going to a "bonfire" and resting to regain all healing items is the way to go. Having the option to farm them from enemies or purchase them, should also be available. 4. Ships Being able to sail large ships with some mates, would be really cool. Obviously you would have raiders, pirates or whatever trying to sink you, but you can deal with that accordingly. You could buy them, or steal them, either way; you have a ship to fight and get to other places. 3. A stat that increases the speed of dodging and combos That would be perfect. Samurai fought dirty, so you should too. Leveled up players should easily outclass some bosses by using those invincibilty frames and punish with lightning quick combos. 2. Sniping Being able to weaken enemies froma distance and finish them off would be pretty interesting. Kill the weak ones and single out the strong ones. Ammo shouldn't cost a fortune either. I had a fantastic idea for number 1, but I forgot it. this pisses me off because I remeber that is was pure gold. this will have to do though. 1. Taking Trophies This isn't the good one. Taking someones balls or head like a true samurai would is a great way to score some free shit. Bring in their weapons and identity and get more, what a deal. Thats my list. The font isn't bullshit so I will hit Publish and see how this turned out. Feel free to have your opinions and I will see you people in 3 weeks or more after, Feb 16. Category:Blog posts